Cinema
by N. Owens
Summary: Tem coisas que só acontecem no escuro do cinema. E ninguém vê. / SASUHINA / RTN / UA / Dedicada a Dree-chan, minha grande amiga.
1. Chapter 1

_**NARUTO não me pertence, essas coisas que vocês já sabem. **_

_**"Mesmo vazio**_

_**o silencio do quarto**_

_**fazia barulho "**_

_**Renato Negrão - Vicente Viciado**_

_**.**_

_**Dedicada a Dree-chan/ pqpdree. **_

_**Espero que goste. Eu escrevi com muito carinho. **_

* * *

_**Cinema**_

_**Tem coisas que só acontecem no escuro do cinema. E ninguém vê.**_

_**Escrita por N. Owens**_

O ambiente possuía os barulhos típicos de uma sala de cinema lotada de adolescentes espinhentos, suas bocas cheias de pipocas afogadas em bebidas açucaradas e abarrotadas de gás carbônico. Burburinhos. Talvez nem sempre fosse assim, mas naquela ocasião em especial era a estreia do fim da trilogia adolescente do momento, em meio a conversas entrecortadas que não são da sua conta.

Todas as turmas de todos os anos do colégio Saika pareciam estar ali reunidas para apreciação do filme hollywoodiano do momento, que não agradava a gregos e troianos, mas gerava milhõ ões. Enfim, era muito dinheiro. Nem todo mundo sabe porque as pessoas gostam tanto de princesas que usam o cabelo como headphones.

Kiba e Shino haviam chegado juntamente com os colegas de classe, mas ao contrário dos demais, permaneciam na entrada, com pipocas nas mãos, apesar de Kiba já ter comido metade das dele. O Inuzuka abria a boca para responder a Shino, quando viram um casal se aproximar. Se tratavam de Hinata e Sasuke. Ah, não era casal. Ela vinha na frente a passos rápidos e Sasuke a seguia moderadamente, as mãos nos bolsos, a cara amarrada, o que era incomum e deixando os olhos recaírem sobre os ombros da moça. Situação inusitada.

\- Está atrasada, Hinata! – Kiba disse, se adiantando a frente de Shino. – Não poderia ter se atrasado mais? - Hinata lhe passou um rabo de olho e ignorou o insulto.

\- Está com as entradas? - Ela quase rosnou. Kiba detestava quando ela fazia aquilo, e Hinata sabia disso.

\- Eu... – Suspirou. Sabia o que dizer, mas não sabia como dizer. O jeito era ir pela maneira mais tradicional: cuspir tudo de uma vez: – Eu não comprei.

\- Como assim, não comprou? - Hinata praticamente berrou, irada. Estava a alguns passos de Kiba, que sentiu a possível pressão imposta ao ar quando a viu fechar as mãos em punhos. Alguns curiosos que estavam próximos pareceram notar que ali havia altos índices de uma briga em ascensão e ficaram prestando atenção neles.

\- Calma, Hina! – O Inuzuka colocou as mãos em frente ao corpo, deixando algumas pipocas caírem no processo. Detestava ver Hinata com raiva, coisa que acontecia com uma frequência absurda, mas não com ele. E só o fato dela estar com o Uchiha já deveria tê-la deixado a ponto de explodir, aquilo poderia ter sido o fim de Konoha. – Quando você avisou que ia demorar e me pediu pra comprar a entrada, eu peguei aquela fila enorme, mas quando cheguei já estavam esgotados.

\- Verdade. – Shino achou melhor dar suporte a Kiba, ou Hinata ia massacrá-lo. – A mesma coisa com o Uchiha, mas não teve jeito.

\- Tudo bem, então. – Sasuke disse com um sorriso no rosto, o costumeiro sorriso safado e galente, a carranca parecia ter evaporado. A Hyuuga suspirou. O dia estava sendo simplesmente horrível. – Né, Hina-chan? – A morena certificou-se de tirar aquelas mãos vulgares que Sasuke projetava sobre si.

\- O que vai fazer agora, Hinata? – Os olhos marejados do moreno Inuzuka demonstravam seus sentimentos culposos.

\- Já estou aqui mesmo, então vou comprar ingresso pra outro filme. – A garota suspirou novamente. – Vá logo, ou vai perder a sua sessão. – Ela os virou de costas e começou a empurrá-los.

Hinata e Sasuke ficaram parados em meio a multidão enquanto o verdadeiro casal dali se afastava. A trégua não durou muito tempo, pois a morena pareceu acordar de um transe, e Sasuke pode ver o momento em que os belos olhos pálidos se focaram no ambiente.

\- Hiiiiinaaaaaaaataaaaaaaaa ~~ . – O moreno cantarolou para a moça, querendo inutilmente a atenção dela, que o ignorava desde que "aquilo" acontecera. – HI. NA. TA ~~ . – Cantarolou novamente, e pareceu surgir efeito, pois a morena o olhou com ódio e deu-lhe um bom e velho pisão no pé. A Hyuuga saiu dali pisando duro, com cara de poucos amigos, seu andar era poderoso e fazia seu cabelo esvoaçar, o Uchiha sabia que vista de frente, ela estava projetando uma bela vista de seios fartos balançando livres. Não demorou muito para que o moreno a seguisse, mesmo que mancasse ali e acolá. – Hinata! Ei. Hinata! EIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. Sua maldita. – Opa. Ela parou de súbito e virou-se pra ele. – Que filme vamos assistir? – E lá estava a cara de cafajeste que não respeita mulher de ninguém.

\- Primeiro: - Ela quase sibilou, e ergueu um dedo para dar ênfase, talvez. – É Hyuuga-sama para você, seu cretino. Segundo: Não vou ver porcaria de filme nenhum com você, pode ir procurando o caminho de casa, idiota. – E voltou a andar novamente, mas foi interrompida pelo Uchiha, que segurou-a pelo braço, puxando-a e obrigando-a a levar seu corpo para mais perto do dele. A primogênita sentiu perfeitamente quando a outra mão do moreno bonito a sua frente lhe tocou a nuca, o pescoço, as costas, e ela se odiou por deixar o ar escapar. Ela preferia acabar sufocando, por prender a respiração daquele jeito estúpido, ao invés de soltá-lo. Para Sasuke, ela não havia nem se abalado com sua técnica de sedução.

\- Primeiro: - Ele sussurrou ao pé do ouvido, após tirar dali alguns fios do cabelo sempre sedoso dela. – Eu sei que você gostou, e não precisa fingir que não, até porque não adiantaria. Segundo: Você pode escolher o filme, enquanto eu vou comprar pipocas, Hyuuga-sama. – E marcou o termino da fala com uma suave e quase imperceptível lambida no lóbulo da moça, que se arrepiou até o último fio de cabelo da...

Enfim.

Hinata não acreditava que ainda estava ali naquela fila ridícula, comprando ingressos para ela, e a escória Uchiha. Ela não gostava de Sasuke, e já havia deixado isso MUITO MAIS CLARO QUE O BRANCO a ele, chegava ao translúcido. Mas aquele dia havia provado que as coisas não eram bem daquele jeito. A questão é que negava-se a sentir atração que sabia ter por Sasuke, e preferia esconder isso dele também. Ele era bonito, charmoso, esperto, e um completo cafajeste quando o assunto seria mulher. Era incrível como ela, Hyuuga Hinata, poderia ser completamente estúpida quando o assunto era homem. Devia ter nascido com o dedo pobre. Era inegável que havia nascido para ser uma mulher de coração quebrado, como costumava pensar.

Sua vez havia chegado. As opções de filme eram escassas. Acabou optando por um filme idiota de comédia, ouvira Sasuke comentar uma vez com Menma que gostava da atriz em questão, e achava que assim, talvez ele prestasse mais atenção no filme. Ao se virar para trás, deu de cara com o Uchiha se equilibrando com o combo de pipocas e refrigerante que escolhera, a cara de sedutor arrebatador de corações já não estava lá. Era só Uchiha Sasuke esperando por ela.

\- Pronta? – Ele apontou com o queixo para uma barra de chocolate meio amargo que estava quase caindo, mas que a morena pegou a tempo. Aproveitou para pegar um refrigerante da sacola e dá-lo seu ingresso. Hinata percebeu que a barba dele estava começando a crescer novamente, perguntou para seu eu interior se a presença da barba novinha em folha faria o beijo ser diferente do anterior. – O que vamos ver?

\- As Inacreditáveis Divertidas Fantásticas e Espetaculares Aventuras de Nora com os Pinguins em Madagascar*. – Tomou o ar para respirar, e seguiu abrindo o chocolate, sem olhar para sua companhia.

\- Não. Brinca. – Ele deu alguns passos, passando a frente de Hinata, e parou olhado-a com seriedade. – Eu adoro a atriz que interpreta a Nora.

\- Te juro. – Falou sem muita vontade, o chocolate parecia mais, muito mais interessante. - Toma aqui. – Entregou a ele o ingresso do filme.

Era engraçado como ele parecia apenas ele mesmo. Ridículo e idiota. Pensando nisso, a herdeira Hyuuga seguiu seu acompanhante até a sala de cinema, onde o escuro os aguardava solenemente.

* * *

A/N: Minha primeira RTN, HUSAHEAUHEA. Já tinha escrito isso tem um bom tempo, e estou quase acabando. A previsão é de que tenha três capítulos e que sejam postados a cada dez dias. Então, o negócio é o seguinte, eu nunca assisti RTN, só vou me levando pelo que eu já li, e pelo que já pesquisei do assunto. Essa fanfic, como viram, não se passa no universo de NARUTO. E, poxa, é isso.

Dree, não me bata por não avisar. Assim é mais legal. 3

Quem leu: se quiser, mande um review e me diga o que achou. Críticas, sugestões e elogios são sempre bem vindos.

Beijos, espero que tenha/m gostado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto não me pertence, essas coisas que vocês já sabem.**

**Dedicada a Dree-chan / pqpdree**

**Você sabe que pode falar que não gostou. rs**

* * *

**Cinema**

**Capítulo Dois**

**Por N. Owens**

O filme passava demoradamente para Hinata, afinal, havia usado praticamente todo seu tempo analisando o comportamento do Uchiha, e acabara sequer percebendo a presença dos Pinguins no filme, muito menos sabia como era a cara da atriz principal. Por mais surpreendente que seja, o moreno sequer havia dado muita atenção a ela, apenas em um momento ele pedira licença educadamente – O que deixou a Hyuuga chocada – e fora ao banheiro. Havia deixado para trás uma moça imersa em pensamentos, retomando seu lugar posteriormente e passando a prestar atenção ao filme, Hinata percebeu que seu acompanhante não tentara tocar nela, nem a tentou, ou qualquer coisa que pudesse remeter a algo sedutor ou sensual. Nada ocorrera, e ela sentia como se estivesse no cinema com o próprio pai. A herdeira sentiu seu coração disparar e uma inquietação lhe acometeu, sentia-se no direito de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, e assim o fez.

\- Uchiha. – Ela chamou baixinho, não querendo expressar seus sentimentos. Ele pareceu não ouvir, e ela tentou novamente. – Uchiha. – É, não deu muito certo. Elevou-se minimamente da poltrona em que estava e estendeu a mão para tocá-lo. Um pequeno erro nos cálculos fez com que a morena tocasse precisamente acima do bolso da calça de Sasuke, onde fora inevitável ela sentir sua ereção. Por um momento, ele não a olhou, na verdade ele parecia estar em transe, e pareceu não se mover sequer um milímetro, o que soou como uma eternidade para Hinata, que não havia recolhido a mão, apesar de tudo. Ela sabia, afinal, que a todo momento estava ocorrendo uma tensão sobre eles, e agora ela sabia que seu acompanhante estava com uma ereção do tamanho de... Então, bem visível. E talvez fora por isso que ele não a olhara. O que tudo isso poderia significar?

\- O que isso significa? – Ela arriscou.

\- Que eu estou cheio de tesão, como pode ver, meu doce. – A voz dele era rouca. Ela não se intimidou e o tocou com mais força, e viu ele fechar os olhos.

\- Sabe do que eu estou falando. – Ela deixou sua mão deslizar. – Você sequer me olha. – Suspirou meio irritada. – O que está acontecendo com você?

\- Você sabe. – Ele ainda tinha os olhos fechados, mas em determinado momento os abriu e olhou profundamente nas belas pérolas da garota ao seu lado. – Eu realmente quero uma chance, Hinata. – Ela não recusou o contato quando ele tocou a mão dela, e pensou que ele fosse incitá-la a mais, mas ele a fez ficar surpresa. – Eu não quero assim.

Os olhos pictogramaticos dela se tornaram felinos.

\- O que é que você quer? – Se desvencilhara das mãos grandes dele, e já lhe tocava o cós da bermuda azul, que a escuridão cuidadosamente tornava preta.

\- Eu quero você. – Ela sabia que ele estava sendo forte naquele momento, Uchiha Sasuke nunca, eu disse NUNCA seria o tipo de cara que tinha uma moça como ela com as mãos em suas calças e diria não, mas ela sabia que isso era um tipo de vingança, já que ela dissera não a ele. – Eu só não quero assim, ah. – Suspirou levemente, enquanto a mão dela deslizava por cima do membro rijo, apenas separados por uma camada de tecido de algodão.

\- Como é que você quer? – Ela curvou seu corpo para frente, e quase jogou os fartos seios na cara dele, eram questão de centímetros, e não eram muitos. – hm?

\- Eu quero qurrre você... me arrrme. – Ele fazia o melhor que podia para falar, mas o que estava acontecendo lá embaixo era muito forte para uma pessoa como ele.

\- Eu posso amarrar você. – E tocou-lhe o pulso, num gesto de que o manteria preso, como se o amarrasse, mas ele estancou os olhos e em movimentos rápidos afastou as mãos dela, elevou o repouso de braço que dividia suas poltronas largas e jogou-se sobre ela. Ele olhava profundamente em seus olhos, e ela soube que naquele momento, o Uchiha estava sendo sério.

\- Eu quero que você me ame, Hinata. – E deu-se por satisfeito apenas ao tomar os lábios dela, o beijo fora intenso o suficiente para a deixar transpirando. – Deixo você me amarrar se quiser. – Ela deu um sorriso maroto e soltou uma risada baixa e divertida. O moreno se perguntou sobre qual das afirmações ela estava rindo.

\- Você só quer me comer, Uchiha. – Zombou, e mordeu-lhe o queixo suavemente, depois beijando a parte mais carnuda dos lábios dele.

\- Eu já fiz isso. – Ele não se mexeu, mas sorriu safado pra ela, como se estivesse vencendo a discussão e ela fosse obrigada a amá-lo de volta. – Mas eu quero mais. – Ela tornou a beijá-lo. – Não quero ser o seu step para as rejeições do Menma, eu quero ser a porra do seu homem, Hinata. – E se sentou ao lado da Hyuuga ainda meio esparramada na poltrona.

\- Que porra é essa? – Ele viu os olhos dela brilharem de fúria quando se ergueu subitamente. – Quer dizer que você quer que eu seja a sua puta exclusiva, enquanto você sai com toda coisa que tem xereca dessa cidade? – Ela estava rosnando daquele jeito que Kiba não gostava.

\- Sua estúpida. – A voz dele saiu tão calma que ela realmente se sentiu estúpida. – Ontem foi a melhor transa da sua vida, e não foi porque você estava tentando se desligar do fato de que Menma prefere uma tábua de passar a você, oh grande herdeira Hyuuga, queridinha do papai. – Tomou ar. – Foi porque eu estava amando você de verdade, e queria que você sentisse isso. – Agora ela tinha o queixo meio desprendido do lugar em que ele deveria estar. Sabe aquela expressão "De boca aberta"?, essa mesma. – Eu não quero mais mulher nenhuma, quero que você entenda porque ontem foi diferente.

\- E por que ontem foi diferente? – Ela resolveu tentar, mas a resposta já estava entalada em sua própria garganta. – Eu tinha lhe dito que você é desprezível, Uchiha.

\- Você é uma péssima mentirosa. – Sorriu, mas não respondeu a pergunta dela. – Depois você pode me amarrar. – Completou, tão sabiamente quanto aqueles que caem naquela de "Tem uma coisa suja na sua blusa", e tem a cara lambida por um dedo desconhecido.

\- Acho que é melhor você se contentar apenas em comer as pererecas cabeludas* daqui, bastardo! – Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas sentiu o frio tocar-lhe as partes quando ela mandou seu próprio refrigerante em si, erguendo-se e sair andando com o dedo do meio para o alto. – Porque eu não acredito em você, imbecil.

* * *

**A/N: Não sei o que "A/N" significa, mas vou guardar esse comentário na minha insignificância, ou não. **

**Primeiramente, muito obrigado aos reviews, estou muito contente por eles. Agradeço a quem favoritou e está seguindo a fic, eu espero que todos vocês gostem! Se não gostarem, fiquem a vontade para dizer o porque, se quiserem. **

**Dree, molier, eu logo estarei postando mais, e sinto que 3 capítulos são pouco pra tanta treta e. AHAHA. Espero que esteja gostando, eu estou contente em escrever! **

**Eu gostei demais de escrever esse capítulo, e confesso que ri sozinho em casa enquanto digitava. Acho que é foda eu ficar comentando, porque corro o risco de soltar uns spoilers por ai. Então, só por pm, jovens! **

**Muito obrigado a quem leu.**


End file.
